


Shore Leave

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Fic, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, NSFW, Plus Size!Reader, Sailor!Thor, Smut, naval mechanic!Thor, navy AU, navy!Thor, plus size fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: After what feels like forever apart, your boyfriend comes home for shore leave, and you finally get a chance for your happy ending, no matter how brief.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by winchester-with-wings on tumblr and is based on my relationship at the time, though it's been heavily embellished and added on. Technical Navy terms might not be 100% correct because I only know a little about that. The fic is set up as shorter snapshots separated by a lot of ///

Dating a sailor wasn’t something in your Big Life Plan. Sure, as a kid, you’d wanted ‘a military man,’ but those were the dreams of a child whose only real knowledge of romance came from Hallmark movies. Now, as an adult who has dated before, who thought she knew what she wanted in a relationship, dating a sailor isn’t what you’d expected. But here you are, somehow three years into one of the best relationships you’ve ever had with Thor Odinson, Navy nuclear mechanic.

The distance is… hard, to say the least, but it makes your time with him that much more special. And now you’re getting six months with him at home, while he’s on land with some partial leave. Sure he still has to be on the local base for about ten hours a day most days, but he does have days off, and those are going to be the best days.

Today, finally, is the day he comes home. You’ve been giddy with excitement all week, but now that it’s the day of, you’re a ball of nerves. What if he sees you, and doesn’t want you? What if something’s happened since you last talked to him, and he wants to end your relationship? You try to ignore the doubts as you get ready for your day and his return, and before you know it, it’s time to go meet him and the ship at port.

////

Your stomach churns and you wring your hands as you watch the aircraft carrier pull in, waiting with bated breath alongside the other families, significant others, and other assorted persons, as the sailors exit the carrier and step onto dry land for the first time in six months. They’re all slow at first, seeming unsure, and your eyes scan their faces, looking for his. Thor’s.

He sees you before you see him, his shout of your name drawing your eyes to him as he pushes his way through his shipmates towards you. You do the same, pushing through the crowd to get to him, trying to move as quickly as possible. You can hear others doing the same as they find their loved ones, but you pay them no mind, throwing yourself into Thor’s arms as you reach each other. He holds you close and gives you a squeeze, then sets you back down, and you look up at him with a grin.

His hands move to rest on your hips as he takes you in, a wide smile on his face. “It’s so good to be home, my love. And gods is it good to see you.” He leans in and captures your lips in a hungry kiss that speaks of promises for the future. You giggle softly and kiss him back, pressing your body against his, uncaring that there are others around greeting their families, some in similar fashion.

You do pull away before things get too heated though, sliding your hand in his and tugging gently. “Anything you need before we go home?” You ask softly, and he frowns a moment then nods.

“Yeah, give me just a moment, I have to grab my things and say goodbye to some friends. You’re welcome to join me and meet them, if you’d like,” he offers, eyes lighting up, and you nod, grinning.

“I’d love to meet your friends handsome, lead the way!” You exclaim, and he does just that, grabbing his duffle from a large pile then heading towards a tall, buff, blonde man.

“Steve! Come meet my girlfriend!” Thor calls, and as always, you feel a small thrill when he calls you his girlfriend, something that will probably never get old. The man turns your way with a wide smile and waves.

“So you’re the girl Thor can’t shut up about, huh? I can see why; the picture he has doesn’t do you justice, doll.” He gives you a wink and claps Thor on the back then, with a nod, heads off to find his own woman, a pretty, smart-looking blonde who embraces him happily. Thor chuckles and takes your hand, leading you over to two other men, who he introduces as Tony and Bruce.

“Hi guys, it’s nice to meet ya.” You offer your hand out to them and they take it in turn, returning the sentiment.

“Thor talked about you a lot; it’s nice to see you’re real and not some figment of his imagination.” Bruce teases, grinning shyly, and Thor rolls his eyes.

“Come, let’s leave these two to their talking, there are a few others I want you to meet!” Thor’s dragging you off again and you wave your goodbyes to the men, rushing to keep up with your boyfriend.  You meet a myriad of people, their faces blurring together, but you know that if you see and hear about them again, it’ll work itself out, so you’re not too worried.

You’re more concerned about getting him home, getting him settled, and stealing as many kisses as you can before his family comes from the hotel to say hello and welcome him back on land. Your mom has been helping you plan and prepare all week, and so you know it’s going to be perfect.

You tug his hand and lead him towards the truck, his motorcycle sitting in the bed. He stops, prompting you to stop too, his wide eyes are disbelieving. “You can ride with me in the truck, on your bike with me or alone. Your dad is here too, so whatever you choose, he gets the other option.” You smile up at Thor and he kisses you again, deeply; you sigh into the kiss, your body reveling in the contact that you’ve gone without for so long.

“Let’s take the bike.”

////

Thor’s homecoming goes even better than expected, and he’s overjoyed to see everyone who manages to stop in.  Everyone is talking about how happy they are to see him, how good it is to have him back on land and able to communicate. You’re content to stand back and watch, the love flowing in the room practically enveloping you, even though you’re not the center of attention; you’re barely even a thought in most of the guests’ minds. This is all for Thor, and it’s turning out splendidly.

By the time the last guest leaves, you and Thor are cuddled on the couch, surveying the leftover mess of cups, plates, and plasticware scattered around the house. “This is going to be a pain in the ass to clean up. Let’s do it tomorrow.”  You declare with a yawn, and Thor chuckles, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“Of course, beautiful. For now, we sleep.” He practically drags you from the couch to your bedroom and you both change into your pajamas before meeting again on the bed, him pulling you into his arms and holding you as you both drift off to sleep, together in the same bed for the first time in what feels like forever.

////

You’re ticklish, a fact you’d somehow managed to keep a secret from Thor, thankfully. Until the day he finds out.

You two are goofing around and he’s puckering his lips like a duck, pressing sloppy kisses all over wherever he can reach. One place being your neck. Normally, neck kisses from Thor are hot as hell, but you two aren’t being serious, aren’t making out, so the delivery of these kisses is all wrong for sensuality; therefore, they tickle instead. You let out a squeal and shy away, tucking your chin into your neck to give him less skin to attack. He pulls away, laughing, and grins. “What’s that? I’m just trying to kiss your neck like you like.” He teases, and you pout at him.

“That tickles!” you squeak, and before you can plan an escape route, he’s back in your space, pulling squeals and laughter from you as he continues his playful assault. By the time he stops, you’re both breathless, your sides aching, and he’s got a grin on his face as he pulls you into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

“You’re adorable.” He murmurs, queueing up a movie on Netflix, and you two settle in, relishing in the comfort the other provides as you relax.

////

Thor walks in from work late at night, and you can tell he’s exhausted from how he sheds his uniform. You try to hide the fact that you’ve been crying, hoping to compose yourself before he notices and not wanting to burden him when he’s already tired, but you accidentally sniffle too loudly and Thor’s eyes snap to your face, a frown maring his handsome features. “(Y/N)? What’s wrong, my love?” He asks softly, sitting down on the couch in front of you and taking your hands in his.

“I just.. had a bad day, is all. Let myself focus on the negative stuff too much.” You whisper, sniffling, and he pulls you into his lap, blanket and all. He presses kisses to your skin and strokes your hair, trying to comfort you.

“What negative stuff? Talk to me.” He asks, encouraging you to speak. Thor waits patiently, knowing it’s hard for you to talk about this stuff, and he listens when you do finally get the words out.

“It was just… It was hard when you were gone, and now you’re back, which is great, but you’re going to leave again, and I’m so sorry that I’m dumping this on you because I know it’s what I signed up for, but part of me is still terrified that you’ll decide that you don’t want me anymore, or forget about me. And I know that’s stupid to worry about, but hey, I’m worried about it anyways.” You try to play off your worries with a snotty chuckle and a shrug, but Thor sees through your bluster and gives you a gentle kiss, his hands cupping your face and forcing you to meet his eyes.

“(Y/N), my darling, I promise, I can’t forget about you, and I’ll never not want you. I’m so sorry that my being gone is hard on you; it’s hard on me too, to not see your beautiful face, or hear your happy laughter. But I keep going, knowing that I’ll see you when I’m home, knowing that I love you and you love me. You’re my star, (Y/N), my light. I think of you every day I’m on the boat. Your picture is always taped up near my bed, and in my wallet, and in my pocket brain. You’re so important to me, babe, and I need you in my life.” You both have tears in your eyes by the time he’s done speaking, and you let out a quiet sob, burying your face in his neck and crying softly.

“I love you so much.” You rasp, and Thor chuckles softly,  holding you close.

“And I, you, (Y/N).”

////

Thor’s alarm is set for the day shift, blaring at 4am, and you refuse to roll out of bed, thankful when he shuts off the alarm and comes back to you, cuddling you. His second alarm goes off half an hour later and this time he’s up and out of bed. Not ten minutes later, he’s dragging you out of bed, telling you to get dressed because you two are going to “go do something cool”.

You already have a couple guesses of what it could be formulating as you get dressed, but you keep them to yourself, not wanting to accidentally ruin the surprise. He hands you your helmet and you slip it on as you walk down the steps, climbing on his motorcycle after him.

The hour-long ride is fun, the roads mostly empty in the early morning darkness, and you enjoy the peace. You tease him as he misses his first exit, and as you get closer to your destination, it’s a race against the sun, which is just beginning to lighten the sky as he parks beside the beach and hurries to grab the camera and towels. You both run down the dunes to the waterfront, sitting down a little ways away from the lapping water. He sets up his camera for a timelapse of the sunrise and then scoots his towel closer to yours, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you in to kiss your temple.

“Was this a good surprise?” Thor asks, almost self conscious, and you give him a soft smile, nodding.

“This is great, babe. I love it.” You have to look away from him, overwhelmed by the love you feel for the man beside you, tears springing to your eyes. It crosses your mind that this won’t last, that he’ll be going back to sea soon, and though you manage to squash the negative thoughts, they push the tears down your cheeks. Lucky for you, Thor’s distracted by the rising tide, and is looking away from you, allowing you to compose yourself.

You two settle in and watch the sun come up, painting the sky beautiful shades. As it lightens up the beach, you slip your shoes off and walk down the shore, leaving Thor behind to watch. You finding two sand dollars on your venture to the rocky outcropping at the end, peace and happiness flowing through you. You absolutely understand why people choose to live on the beach, in this moment. When you turn around to go back to him, he’s squatting, camera in hand and pointed at you. You want to run, hide, and cover your face, but you continue forward, grinning, throwing your arms out, and dancing through the little pools of water left behind by the high tide. Joy pours from you, and when you get home and see the pictures he took, it’s obvious how happy you are.

////

You complain about how you’re out of books, since most of yours are still at your mom’s, and Thor’s up off the couch before you can really process it.

“There’s a library twenty minutes away, come on.”  He urges, sliding his shoes on as he talks. You grab up your purse and slip your flip-flops on, following him out the door and to his truck. He drives the short distance, and as he drives, he grabs your hand, pulling it up to his lips to kiss it occasionally. You try not to smile too big, but it’s a hard impulse, because the small gesture is so simple, but so sweet, and it makes you feel loved.

You practically run into the library when you arrive, heading straight for your favorite section, as directed by the signs. Thor goes off to find something for himself while you browse the titles, and you manage to find a few books to check out. You take your books and look around for him, finding him sitting in a chair and reading one of two books he had found. “Ready to go babe?” You ask, smiling down at him. He nods and slides a slip of paper between the pages, shutting the book as he stands. When he sees the books in your hands, he chuckles and smirks.

“You have enough books there, beautiful?” Thor teases and you smirk, shrugging.

“They’ll last me a little, I guess.” You say nonchalantly as you set them on the checkout counter.

The librarian scans the books and you head home, giddy at the thought of having more reading material. When you get back and inside, you throw your purse down and pick out the first book you want to read, then settle on the couch and dive in. Thor follows suit and sits on the opposite end, tangling his legs with yours as he begins to read.

The two of you enjoy the quiet, broken only by the sound of a turning page or a chuckle drawn from amusing content. After you get through about half of your book, you look up at him, smiling at how enthralled he is. It warms your heart to be able to enjoy something as simple as reading with the man you love. It’s peaceful, and you take a moment to bask in the fact that you two can do this together. The future isn’t so bland with him by your side.

////

It was just a quick trip to the parts store, Thor said. And so you’d thrown on a ratty tank-top, a sports bra, and an old pair of cutoff shorts. However, as he heads back home, he makes an impromptu turn into a fancy-looking restaurant. “Let’s eat here for dinner.” He suggests, and you can’t really say no for any logical reason, seeing as it’s a place for your favorite food, so you head inside with him.

You try to ignore the looks the other patrons are giving you as you slide into the secluded booth, smiling at the waitress who appears and takes your drink orders. When she leaves, you duck your head and peruse the menu, tugging at your clothes occasionally. Thor notices this and grabs your hand gently, squeezing so that you look up at him, a concerned look on his face.

“What’s the matter, (Y/N)?” He asks, worry evident in his voice, and you shrug, looking down at your legs and biting your lip.

“It’s… These shorts, Thor. And this top. I’m not dressed for a place like this. I’m showing way too much skin, a lot more than I’m comfortable showing, and everyone is looking at me like I’m something gross.” You admit, your face burning a little, and Thor scoffs, squeezing your hand again to get your attention.

“You look perfect and the men in the restaurant are all envious of me, because you’re here with me and not them. And the women are staring because you are gorgeous and they envy you, my love. I promise.” He declares, his eyes alight, and you smile shyly. “They lust after your curves and that luscious ass, sweetheart.” Thor adds with a salacious wink, and you laugh, rolling your eyes.

“I think you’re the one that lusts after my curves and ass, but I’ll let it slide.” You almost say more, but you’re interrupted by your waitress with your drinks, ready to take your food order. The rest of dinner is mundane conversation about plans for the upcoming week, but when you walk out of the building, Thor rests his hand on your hip, giving a gentle squeeze and pressing a kiss to your temple in front of everyone, a smirk across his lips, and you think that maybe he was right about the stares.

////

He’s half awake after his first alarm, cuddling up to you, head on your chest, legs draped over yours, arm thrown across your waist, and he murmurs “I love you” softly. You respond in kind with an “I love you too” and his next words melt your heart: “How’d I get so lucky?”

The same words you’ve been asking yourself since you two got together. You feel blessed to be with him, and it’s almost overwhelming to know he feels the same way. You don’t say anything, which is fine because he’s back to snoring seconds later, and you smile, reaching up and running your fingers through his hair, dragging your nails along his scalp like he likes.

The quiet of the morning makes it easier for you to think, and you reflect on your history with Thor. From meeting him sophomore year of high school and crushing on him then, to getting in touch with him again when he asked you on a date to a comedy club two years later, to him inviting you to spend your Thanksgiving and summer breaks with him the first year you two were together, and everything after that which has helped make your relationship stronger. You feel overwhelming love and gratitude for the man in your arms as you think about how he’s helped you to be a stronger, better person.

////

You two don’t usually cook together; usually it’s either Thor or you doing all the work. Today, however, he’s going all out and asks for your help in the kitchen, as everything he’s making takes more than two hands.

You’re happy to help, and lucky for you, your hands aren’t dirty, so when you get the sudden urge to smack his delectable ass, you don’t hesitate, your hand landing with a muffled noise, and he shoots you a startled look, while you just grin innocently, raising your hands. “Wasn’t me!” You exclaim, giggling when he smiles, and he just rolls his eyes at you.

As you help mix stuff up, he feeds you small bites of what he’s cooking, watching for your reaction. After reassuring him each time it’s good, he gives you a quick kiss before returning to watch the stuff cook. You smack his ass a few more times, laughing each time because his hands are messy with ingredients and he wouldn’t dare touch you with them for fear of how you’d retaliate.

Before you realize it, the food is done and his hands are clean, and they find their way to your ass, making you squeal when he makes contact. Turning to give him an accusatory look, he smiles innocently and shakes his head, shrugging. “Wasn’t me, my love.” He mocks, and you can’t help but laugh, starting an ass-slapping war. Both of you try to sidestep the other’s flying hands, laughter and indignant shouting filling the small apartment until Thor finally manages to wrap his arms around you, effectively stopping the war.

Thankfully the food is still warm when all is said and done, and it turns out delicious. The two of you sit and turn on a show on Netflix, occasionally talking as you eat, the night ending with you both falling into bed, giggly and content.

////

Your six months is almost up, and it’s breaking your heart. You’re not ready to be alone again, to be without the man you love. But such is the nature of the Navy beast, you knew that going in; of course, knowing it beforehand doesn’t make it any easier. Your final week together is upon you two before you know it, and you have to fight tears around every corner. Thor notices the mood and holds you closer, longer, and tighter, as if he doesn’t want to let you go.

One morning, you wake up to find him wrapped around you like a koala on a tree, and it takes everything you have to not burst into tears. You run your hand through his hair, down his back, and then back up, thinking and reminiscing as you wait for Thor to wake up. When he does, he doesn’t move from your embrace, instead pressing soft kisses to your shoulder as the two of you lay in quiet peace, lost in your own thoughts. Eventually, his phone goes off, a call from a coworker, and you both climb out of bed; him to answer the phone and you to shower and get dressed.

Once you’re out of the shower, you go to grab your clothes, only to see them not on the counter where you placed them. With a chuckle, you step out of the bathroom and head to the bedroom, grinning when you spot Thor splayed out on the bed, naked and smiling innocently at you.

“I thought we could have some of those naked cuddles you like so much!” He exclaims, and you roll your eyes, laughing as you climb into bed with him. He rolls to his side and pulls you to him, sliding an arm under your head and draping his other over you, his hand resting on your hip, fingers tracing mindlessly the minute you still. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers, his breath fanning across your neck, and you shiver, biting your lip as his hand trails a little lower, grazing your buttcheek. “I love your curves, your laugh, your smile.” With each trait he lists, he presses a kiss to your skin, nosing your neck when you tilt your head to give him more access. “You are a goddess among men, and I live to worship you in all I do.” He vows, and tears sting your eyes, but you will them away, whimpering when his hand comes over your hip and slowly brushes along the crease between your thigh and your core.

“Thor, please, don’t tease.” You pout, wiggling your hips, and he chuckles, continuing his teasing without pause, letting his fingers trail everywhere but where you want them.

“I want to take my time with you today, my love. I want to go slow, map your body with my hands and my mouth, memorize every inch, every curve of you. Will you let me?” His words are honey-smooth and have you practically melting into a puddle. You’re helpless to deny him- not that you want to- and you let out a pleased sigh, nodding your consent.

“I need to hear you say yes, princess. I need to know you want me as much as I want you.” He murmurs, pressing kisses along your neck and shoulder, and you huff, wriggling a little bit, just to tease him like he’s teasing you, your ass grinding against his hard cock.

“Yes Thor, I want you!” You cry out, frustration turning into a shock of pleasure as he sinks his fingers into your wetness. He rumbles his pleasure at your answer and starts sliding his fingers slowly in and out, brushing against your clit with every movement, and you cry out each time, the jolts of bliss resonating throughout your entire body.

He picks up his pace and your noises get louder as you get closer to the edge of an orgasm, but before you can get all the way there, he’s pulling his fingers out, leaving you bereft. Thor chuckles deeply when you pout, licking his fingers clean of your slick, the sight making you wiggle and clench your thighs.

“I know you were close my love, but I want you to finish around my cock, not my fingers.” He whispers, and you move into action, rolling over, pushing him on his back, and throwing a leg over his hips, holding yourself above him just a little. Thor grins widely up at you, his pupils blown with lust, and rests his hands on your thighs, giving them an encouraging squeeze. “Please, goddess, ride me, I need you.” He pleads, jerking his hips upwards, his cock brushing against your soaking folds. You gasp softly and reach down, lining him up and sliding down carefully onto his dick, both of you moaning at the movement.

Resting your hands on his chest to keep your balance, you start slowly rocking your hips, shallow little movements that torture you both more than satisfy. With each roll, you go a little deeper and a little faster, pushing you and Thor towards that blissful edge. Thor reaches down and starts playing with your clit as you move, quickening your arrival at an orgasm, and before you can warn him, you’re coming with a loud cry, and your squeezing walls are the last straw for Thor, who falls into his orgasm as well, filling you with warmth.

You hold yourself up for a few more moments but you’re both panting and your arms are starting to shake. Before you can collapse, Thor pulls you off and lays you next to him, cuddling you even though you’re both a bit sweaty. “I love you,  (Y/N).” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to your temple before climbing out of bed and going into the en-suite bathroom, coming out with a wet washcloth. He cleans you up, then cleans himself off, throwing the cloth towards the laundry basket and crawling back in bet with you. “Give me a few moments and I’ll be ready for round two.” He promises with a sly smirk, and you laugh, pulling him in for a deep kiss as you relax next to him, holding hands and listening to him catch his breath, the anticipation for the night to come lighting in your veins.

////

The day before he has to ship out is the worst day ever. Not because anything goes wrong, but because you know that after tomorrow, it’ll be a long while before you see him again, and it’s breaking your heart. Thor seems to be in the same boat, though you both try to act happy for the other. The day seems to fly by, and before you know it, you’re in bed together for the last time. You rest your head on his chest, trying to hold back your tears and listening to his heart pound.

It’s quiet in the room and you want to say something, anything, but you’re not sure what to say. Just as you open your mouth to spout off something mundane, Thor’s out of bed and shuffling across the room, turning on the bedside lamp when he returns a few moments later. He kneels on the bed, clutching something in his fists, and you sit up, giving him a curious, worried look.

“It’s not all that fair of me to ask this of you, but you’ve stuck with me this long, and I’d love if you’d stick with me forever. I don’t have a real ring picked out, but I was hoping to use this as sort of a promise that one day, in the future…” he trails off and opens his palm, his family heirloom ring resting there, hanging on a chain. You gasp softly and look up at him with wide eyes, tearing up.

“Oh Thor, yes, yes! This ring is perfect, I love it. Oh, I love you.” You throw your arms around him, the tears spilling as he holds you tightly, gently rocking as your emotions overwhelm you.

“I’m going to miss you, my heart. I love you more than I can say. I’m not sure which god has deemed me worthy of you, but they have my eternal thanks.” He murmurs, his tears mixing with your own as you two cry together, mourning your last night together for a long time. When you finally pull apart, it’s not for long, just long enough for him to clasp the necklace around your neck and shut the light off again, and then he’s wrapping you in his arms again, pulling you down and throwing the covers over you both, holding tight to you and this happy memory, things he’ll cherish forever.


End file.
